rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
AndrAIa
You may also be looking for AndrAIa (episode) :This is a Featured Article :"You're a Game Sprite, aren't you?" -Enzo Matrix AndrAIa is a Game Sprite originally from the Treasure of Atlantis Game. AndrAIa is classified as an Artificially Intelligent Game Sprite, meaning that she can learn from and adapt to various situations, and her fighting ability is dependent on her ability to problem solve. AndrAIa lived in the savage wilderness of the Games and considers herself a warrior for surviving there. AndrAIa has spiny fingernails that will paralyze anyone she touches with them. They are capable of growing at will, and after AndrAIa grew up she was capable of firing them. Her hearing is also very well developed, able to hear farther and on more frequencies than anyone in Mainframe besides Enzo's dog, Frisket. After AndrAIa grew up, she also had a fin shield that grew on her forearm. It can be slightly extended as needed to block small weapons fire. Andraia also has purple scales on her back. Childhood When the User downloaded AndrAIa's Game into Mainframe, Enzo Matrix was caught in it. AndrAIa took on the User on her own and was easily disabled by the User's submarine. Just as she was about to be destroyed, Enzo swung in and rescued her in his sub. The two quickly became good friends. At first, Enzo thought she was some little sprite from Mainframe he'd just never met before, though when she tried to correct that notion, he didn't want to listen. He only learned that she was a Game Sprite towards the end of the Game, and would leave with it, win or lose. AndrAIa attached her back-up onto Enzo's icon, loaded him into a projectile, and launched him into the Treasure of Atlantis before the User did, winning the game. When Enzo was out of the Game, Bob touched the back-up and AndrAIa appeared in a flash of light. The Game had released her, thinking she was Enzo. She and Enzo have been inseparable ever since. AndrAIa is the first and only known Game Sprite to ever leave a Game. As a child, AndrAIa never used contractions and took everything literally. Once, when told by Phong that they should simply "sit and wait," she replied, "I will stand if that is all right with you." She quickly learned the rules of the world outside the Game and proved her swiftness of mind by helping to save Mainframe from Nullzilla, Megabyte, and Games. After a Web Creature gained access to Mainframe, a portal to the Web was opened over the city. AndrAIa assisted Mainframe in their war against the Web. Enzo and AndrAIa manned energy cannons on the Principal Office, providing cover for the overwhelmed CPU Defense Force. Just as the Mainframers won the Web War and closed the portal, Bob was betrayed by Megabyte during the battle and became lost in the Web. AndrAIa stood with Enzo and Dot Matrix as he swore to protect the city against the viruses as Bob had. AndrAIa wanted to follow Enzo into the Games to defend the system, but Mouse, Dot, and Phong knew she would leave with the Game since she is a Game Sprite. Mouse managed to reformat AndrAIa's back-up into an icon by hacking into Enzo's icon and downloading rebooting codes. The back-up changed from a gold triangle to a standard icon. After that, AndrAIa went into several Games with Enzo to protect the city from the User, where she would often ReBoot into a biker babe. AndrAIa attempted to protect Enzo from Megabyte when the virus forced Enzo to deliver a message to Dot. The virus was not threatened by AndrAIa's little show of strength. The Mainframers devised a plan to cage Megabyte and Hexadecimal within Giedi Prime with a Firewall. AndrAIa and Cyrus helped Enzo win a Game while Mouse placed the senders for the wall into position. After they won the Game, Megabyte and his forces tried to capture or delete them. Fortunately, before Megabyte could attack them, Mouse dropped the last of the senders between them. Right after Hack and Slash captured Cyrus, they witnessed the Firewall activate, trapping Megabyte and his forces within Giedi Prime. AndrAIa had only been living in Mainframe for a couple months when she, Enzo, and Frisket lost the game Immortal Konflict against the User, Zaytan, who sliced Enzo's right eye. Rather than being nullified, they changed their icons to Game Sprite Mode, so instead of nullifying them, the Game Cube took them with it. Everyone in Mainframe thought that they had been nullified. Lost AndrAIa and Enzo compiled up quickly in the Games because Game-time is accelerated, so they grew to adulthood in a relatively short period of time. AndrAIa matured, became more beautiful, was no longer shy about how smart she was, and gained a good sense of humor. She didn't take things as seriously as she used to and understood the world of the Net much better. Enzo became a gun-slinging renegade, now pessimistic and suspicious of everyone, while AndrAIa became the voice of reason. He also started calling himself Matrix. Their friendship became a long-term romantic relationship, in which she regularity sweet-talked with him when they were alone, and occasionally called him Lover. They are also very confident in each other's abilities, each knowing the other can fight on their own. AndrAIa is now much taller at 5'7, well-toned has an outie belly button piercing, longer hair, and mermaid features. For weapons, she possesses a trident that can change into a spear, poison nails that can grow and retract at will, and a starfish hair decoration that she uses as a throwing star. She also has more jewelry; a bracelet, armlets, necklace, earrings and wrist cuffs. It took AndrAIa and Enzo a long time to find another system with ports to the Net. While they were Game hopping they helped several systems, including a Damaged System, the Spectral System, and the Satellite System. They would regularly rally several of the sprites and binomes of these isolated systems into teams, which they trained to win games. Then they would leave with those games to get to new systems, each time hoping the next one would be Mainframe, or at least a system with Ports to the Net. When they finally arrived in the Desert Port System, Matrix was overjoyed to find it was a system with ports to the Net. AndrAIa tried to book passage out of the Net with the Search Engine Maxine. Unfortunately, she found out the Guardians had restricted Net travel and were now operating under the new motto 'To Divide and Render'. AndrAIa and Matrix were forced to delete a small troop of Guardians that were searching for Bob and attacked them. The Prime Guardian, Turbo, told Matrix that the Super Computer and the Guardians had been infected by a super virus named Daemon, and that with Turbo himself in the early stages of Daemon's infection, Bob and Matrix were the only clean Guardians left. Matrix realized they needed to find Bob to save the entire net. The Web Tracer.]] After defeating the squad of infected Guardians, they ran into Dot's old friend Gavin Capacitor, The Crimson Binome, now a fugitive. His crew had been imprisoned for unauthorized Net travel, and his ship, the Saucy Mare, had been impounded at the system's wharf. Matrix and AndrAIa helped break the Mare's crew out of prison, as well as a web surfer named Ray Tracer. Then they retook the Saucy Mare and sailed for the Edge of Beyond, where they would create a portal to the Web and find Bob. Matrix became extremely jealous of the flirtatious attention Ray was giving AndrAIa. While scavenging dead web creatures they could use as web shields for the Saucy Mare, AndrAIa was bitten by a baby Web Creature. The creature stole her energy and part of her code, and as a result, she was partially erased and slipped into a comatose state. Using Matrix's tracking device, they followed the creature into the Web and tried to take back the part of her code that it stole. AndrAIa laid dying in the cabin of the Saucy Mare while the crew chased a pod of Web Creatures that the baby had joined up with. Ray Tracer and Matrix made several attempts to retrieve AndrAIa's lost code, but they eventually failed, losing track of the web creature. Their attempts to relocate the creature were canceled when the Web Riders attacked the ship. Matrix was so woozy from giving AndrAIa his energy that he could provide little help in repelling them. The Web Riders defeated the Saucy Mare and were ready to finish them off, but a humanoid Web Rider called off the attack. He turned out to be Bob, who used his icon's guardian code to save AndrAIa's life. Having restored AndrAIa and found Bob, the Saucy Mare sailed for the Web Address of Mainframe. The ship was attacked by several traps that had been laid by Mouse to protect Mainframe's location from Web Creatures. The engines went offline and the sails were destroyed when the crew used them to get close to the tear leading to Mainframe. They were separated from Ray Tracer and the Web Riders while they were clearing the hull of pixels that were breaking it down. AndrAIa managed to get the engines back online at 10% power. To save the ship and get them home, Bob joined with Glitch, destroyed the Mare's web shields, and stabilized the tear into a portal. AndrAIa and Matrix watched in wonder as they finally returned home. System Crash After returning to Mainframe, they found that the city had not fared well during the war. Hexadecimal had destroyed the firewall and Megabyte had managed to take over the Principal Office. Dot and Mouse were now leading a rebellion against the viral forces of what was now Megaframe. With the pirates' help, they destroyed the remaining ABCs defending the Principal Office, and the rebels stormed the building. AndrAIa, Matrix, and Mouse spearheaded the attack, managing to take out the outer viral defenses. AndrAIa agreed to let Matrix fight Megabyte alone but lent him her trident when Megabyte attacked him with his claws. While Matrix fought with Megabyte, AndrAIa attempted to free Phong before the portal command codes could be extracted from him. She failed, and Megabyte downloaded the codes. After AndrAIa watched Matrix defeat and spare Megabyte, Megabyte used the codes to generate a portal to the Supercomputer. Mouse managed to hack into the portal and reroute it to the Web, and a web creature emerged from it and took Megabyte away from Mainframe. Mainframe had been so damaged by the war that the system began to crash. The outer sectors of the city crumbled into the digital sea, taking any binomes there with them. AndrAIa helped to evacuate the city's remaining inhabitants to the Principal Office. AndrAIa found Megabyte's Bike and used it to take people to the Principal Office, commenting it was a very nice bike. Several User avatars from old games were still stored in Mainframe's undeleted RAM, and the instabilities in the system released them into the city. These previously encountered User forms materialized in Mainframe and began attacking people. AndrAIa was on her way to the Principal Office when she was chased by the User from Space Race 2, which she managed to fight off. She was rescued from the pterosaur plane from the Merged Game by a CPU manned by Captain Capacitor and some of his crew, who escorted AndrAIa back to the Principle Office. The city's leaders were unable to fix the damage to the system, so Bob suggested they let a Game Cube damage the city so it would crash, hoping it would force Mainframe's User to perform a System Restore. They reluctantly agreed and made sure all active PIDs were scanned into the database, including Hexadecimal's. AndrAIa held onto Enzo, whose icon was in game sprite mode at the time, as the city crashed and the system went dark. The User rebooted the system and restored the city. AndrAIa was backed up with everyone else and restored when the city came back online. As a side-effect of Matrix's icon being in game sprite mode, his PID wasn't detected by the system, so it restored an earlier copy of him, Little Enzo. Dot, Matrix, and AndrAIa saw Enzo as a little brother to them. Net War As the Super Virus Daemon's infection grew, Mainframe was forced to go to war against the Super Computer. AndrAIa and Matrix carried out campaigns against the infected Guardians. They used portals created by Bob to enter and leave infected systems. During one such mission, the Guardians followed them back to Mainframe. They opened the system to the Net and destroyed their Control Tower. With Hexadecimal's help, they fought back against the Guardian Armada, and Mouse resealed the system using a firewall. This had the unintended side-effect of getting Hex enveloped in a cocoon of Nulls which the Matrix siblings identified as their father, resulting in Hex reformatting into a Sprite. After this, Matrix and AndrAIa would go to systems opened by the guardians and reseal them using firewalls. Daemon was alerted to this and issued orders to have the pair captured and brought to her. The Guardians set a trap for AndrAIa and Matrix in the Desert Port System by making it look like the system's port was offline. When they entered the system, the Guardians sealed it so that they couldn't escape. AndrAIa and Matrix fought until they had no more ammunition and then hid in a warehouse. Inside, they found two Exoskeleton Suits, which they used to take on the guardians hand to hand until the portal could arrive. Daemon sent a Zoom Room to retrieve them, which arrived just as the portal did. AndrAIa pushed Matrix out of the zoom room's way but was caught by it herself. AndrAIa was instantly transported to the Super Computer, where Daemon greeted her. AndrAIa tried to crush the virus with the arm of her exo-suit, but Daemon was able to stop it with her finger and easily infected the game sprite. AndrAIa spent the most of the remainder of the war with Daemon, telling her all about Mainframe. The virus was particularly interested in AndrAIa's relationship with Matrix, and the concept of love. AndrAIa told Daemon she loved Matrix, and that she'd went along with his claims of being a Guardian when they were little, even though she knew he was lying because she knew he was trying to impress her. Matrix and Mouse stormed the Super Computer in a foolhardy attempt to rescue Ray and AndrAIa and assassinate Daemon. When they arrived, they hit the Super Virus with everything they had. But all their efforts failed, and Daemon infected them as well. She then asked Mouse to remove the firewall protecting Mainframe. Once Daemon had infected the system, she returned AndrAIa, Matrix, and Mouse to the city. She then asked Bob to create portals to infect the rest of the Net, which he couldn't refuse even though it was killing him because she'd infected him. Little Enzo found that the cure for the infection was pure, complete, uninfected Guardian code, which only Matrix had because his icon was in Game Sprite mode when he was infected. By using Matrix's icon, they cured many Mainframers, including AndrAIa and Hexadecimal. Hex went to the core to power up into a Virus again, then attacked Daemon to protect Bob and the system. When Daemon's Cron hourglass timer reached zero, she decompiled herself, initiated a countdown that would end in the Net's destruction. Hexadecimal took the cure from Matrix and infected every system with it, saving the Net. The Return Right after the Daemon Crisis ended, Ray Tracer brought a secondary Bob from the Web to Mainframe, to the confusion of everyone in Mainframe. This new Bob looked and sounded much more like the original than Glitch-Bob, causing him to believe he might only be a copy of the original. AndrAIa attempted to keep Glitch-Bob's spirits up by taking him and Little Enzo to Al's Wait & Eat to get Energy Shakes. As the second Bob and Dot grew closer, Glitch-Bob became depressed and jealous. He began trying several ways to separate himself from Glitch. Bob's final attempt, using the same method that split Hex and Megabyte from Gigabyte on himself, encased him in an impenetrable black coating. While medical personnel was summoned, AndrAIa tried to sedate Bob using her paralyzing fingernails. The coating broke her fingernail when she tried to penetrate it. Dot and the second Bob got engaged to be married. AndrAIa and Mouse were picked to serve as bridesmaids for the wedding. AndrAIa was very excited for them. During the wedding, Glitch-Bob was freed from his coating by the returned Key Tools. They separated Glitch from Bob, and he returned to Mainframe in time to stop the wedding. Dot still choose to wed the second Bob, so the web-degraded Bob started to leave. Then Glitch attached itself to the groom Bob, leading everyone to believe the web-degraded Bob was the copy until Glitch took some of the groom Bob's code and returned it to the web-degraded Bob. With his missing guardian code returned, the web-degraded Bob was restored and reverted to his original look and uniform. The loss of that code caused the Groom Bob's form to distort until he changed into Megabyte. Mouse and Matrix hadn't brought their weapons to the wedding, so AndrAIa prepared to fight him with her natural defenses until Bob challenged him to single combat. The Guardian fought the virus, and their battle destroyed the chapel. By taking the form of Specky, Megabyte managed to escape, causing Bob to realize the Web had changed Megabyte into a Trojan horse virus. AndrAIa took part in a plan to capture Megabyte by luring him to the Archives with a fake Gateway Command. Megabyte's viral troops captured it and took it back to Giedi Prime. A CPU force lead by Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa attacked the virals there, capturing Megabyte. Back at the Principal Office, the captive Megabyte was found to be an alias, meaning the real one was disguised as one of the Sprites in the War Room. After shapeshifting back from the form of Frisket, Megabyte attacked everyone in the War Room. Many of them were infected, but some were able to escape. AndrAIa grabbed Mouse and the two ran out of the main door. Megabyte moved in to attack them, but Phong jumped in between the virus and the sprites, injuring himself, but allowing the pair to escape. Megabyte took over the War Room and locked down the Principal Office, trapping everyone, including AndrAIa inside. AndrAIa guarded Mouse while she attempted to crack Megabyte's codes in the computer, but she was unsuccessful. Megabyte then broadcasted a message to everyone in Mainframe telling them that the Principle Office was under his complete control and that he'd abandoned his plans for a new viral dawn in favor of revenge, warning them to prepare themselves for the hunt. Matrix's Dream In a dream Matrix had after being struck on the head by a golf ball, AndrAIa rebooted into Hexadecimal. She took to her character a little too well and seemed to enjoy all the chaos she could create and felt more in touch with her emotions as she switched between them. Comic (non-canon) AndrAIa helped with the evacuation of Mainframe and also helped Matrix. References *The AI in her name is capitalized because her name is a reference to Artificial Intelligence. * When Bob was lost in the Web and Enzo replaced him as Guardian, AndrAIa once used Enzo's habit of tackling as a greeting. * AndrAIa has a shameless attraction to motorcycles, where most of the time she will ReBoot into a Biker Babe, leading Matrix to ask "what is with you and bikes?" *In the film Daemon Rising, it is revealed that she always knew Enzo wasn't a guardian but overlooked this since she was already in love with him, as he was trying to "impress the girl". References: Related Pages Pages relating to AndrAIa are the following: • Enzo Matrix • Game Sprite • AndrAIa (episode) • AndrAIa's Combat Bike • Matrix's Combat Bike • Andrea Libman • Sharon Alexander Category:Sprites Category:Females Category:ReBoot characters